Honey
by Dr Ingram
Summary: Donna can’t help but enlighten Josh with a little trivia. One Shot, a little drabble


**Fandom:** West Wing  
**Title:** Honey  
**Paring:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** General  
**Beta:** None  
**Spoilers:** Set after 'In the Shadow of Two Gun Men' but before 'Noel'  
**Summary:** Donna can't help but enlighten Josh with a little trivia.

**Edit:** A kind hearted thank you to **flippet** from livejournal for a little suggestion to the story and for giving some great feedback. It really is appreciated. Oh and to **madamevoilanska** also for pointing out a rather important mistake.

_Authors note: This is just a little drabble of no real drama just a simple first time attempt at the Josh/Donna banter. I simply wanted to dangle my feet in the water before I jumped in. I would really love feedback.__ Also if anyone does like this story and would wish to be a possible beta if I do attempt more West Wing fan fiction then just drop me a message, but feel free to check out other stories I've written to see if you like my style of writing._

As soon as Josh walked through the doors of the West Wing Donna was waiting for him, ready to plough right on into the day. As Josh neared her, Donna immediately fell into step alongside him.

"Did you know that honey is the only food to be collected by insects that is eaten by man?"

Josh gave her a quizzically look. "And a good morning to you to, Miss Fountain of inane trivia."

Donna carried on undiscouraged. "Also it is the only food which doesn't spoil; all you have to do is store it at room temperature."

Josh looked at her with mock interest. "Really? That is fascinating." It was said with very much the amount of Josh Lyman sarcasm that you can expect first thing on a Monday morning.

"But it is Josh..." Donna mimicked back to him. "...Because recently some archaeologists found honey in an Egyptian tomb which was still edible." Donna stepped back a little as they passed one at a time through Josh's office door. "But it does make me wonder why pots of honey have sell by dates on them?"

"Donna I hope you're not finding this stuff out on my time." Josh looked over at Donna from behind his desk to see her looking off into the distance, as if to be really contemplating her previous factoid.

He dumped his rucksack on his desk before pulling Donna back from her contemplation. "Donna?"

She looked at him without seeming to miss a single beat. "Your time?"

Josh merely smiled.

"Also the Egyptians used honey as the bases to many medical remedies."

"Yeah but it didn't seem to help them much when the locusts and frogs came bounding down on their asses." Josh stated simply as he pulled files out of his rucksack.

The corners of Donna's mouth twitched a little, she shrugged. "Well what kind of creator would you be if you could be stumped by something of your own design?"

"Bill Gates?"

They both let the mundane, sarcastic comment hang in the air for a moment before Josh slumped himself into his office chair and Donna went into 'assistant' mode.

"You have staff in half an hour, a meeting on the hill with Gable and Colbert at noon and Toby ask if at one point during the day you would look over section 2 of bill 18-22." Donna placed his timetable on his desk before taking the unseen moment to look him over.

His hair was extremely erratic and puffy this morning and she could see bags under his eyes. It seemed as if he'd had even less than his usual 4 hours of sleep. She also noted a, somewhat quite, but detectable sigh escape his lips.

Donna took a small step forward. "Josh?"

Lazily Josh tilted his head to look at her. "Yeah?"

Donna seemed to take a beat before smiling warmly at him. "Did you also know that honey is a natural energy restorer?"

The line of Josh's mouth softened and his dimples came out in force. "Nope." He said softly.

"Well it's always good to have a little bit of inane knowledge," she said, glaring playfully at Josh as she turned, her golden hair slipping over her shoulder. "You never know what benefits you may get from it."

A small laugh left his tired body as he watched her leave his office and as he did a reflective countenance fell over him, but, it was gone just as quickly as it came.


End file.
